School Supplies
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'The tanned teen got up on her tip-toes, gently pressing her lips to Duncan's cheek in an aid of thank you. Maybe not everything about the punk or even last minute shopping was that bad.' Happy Birthday to YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOUPLUSMEEQUALSLOVEBABY!**

* * *

><p><strong>School Supplies<strong>

Back to school didn't necessarily mean back to unhappiness for another year. Well, for most people it was, but not for everyone.

Summer was drawing to a close and the only thing left on Courtney Taylor's list was school supplies.

It wasn't like Courtney to leave something to the last minute like this, last minute shopping was the worst for Courtney, she had gotten everything before school had even finished for the summer! But there were some things that were better left until last. Things like school supplies which would have only been collecting dust underneath her bed all summer long if she had gotten them too early.

Now, with only two days to go, she had finally decided that the mad rush was over and she could pick up what she felt necessary to take with her to junior year.

The tanned teenager crossed the desolate waste land known as the parking lot, hoping to find that the store hadn't closed early for a change. End of summer sales were big, meaning stores got out of stock quickly, resulting in them shutting down for the rest of the day.

Courtney had travelled to the edge of town, the only store that sold school supplies and didn't have a lot of people living around it to buy them. It was a wonder that the store stayed in business so well, but Courtney wasn't there to question that today.

The automatic doors parted like the sea, allowing the girl to enter into the air-conditioned place. Even though it was technically fall now, the air was still humid outside, the wind refusing to blow in any direction.

The shelves were partly covered; obviously a few other people from the inner town had, had the same idea as Courtney and shopped there too. However, there were still plenty of necessities for Courtney to get her hands on.

The brunette reached into her jean shorts pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper. Unfolding it, she revealed a long list of items she had written during one of her math classes back in the last week of school.

A lot of the items were crossed off, signaling that Courtney had already bought them, but there was quite a lot that hadn't been quite yet. The basics such as pens and pencils still needed to be bought along with things such as hand sanitizer and tissues because you could never be too careful around a public school.

It wasn't Courtney's first time in this particular store, she knew her way around. This was where her parents used to bring when she was younger, but that was before they both got too caught up in their own work and forgot all about their daughter. But Courtney didn't pity herself; it just gave her more freedom now that she was a young adult.

Making her way to the first aisle, Courtney collected a shopping basket, knowing her items were going to be far too heavy for her to carry, and started her shopping.

**Flash drive**

**3-ring binder**

**Backpack **

Colored pencils

Colored pens

Eraser

Glue stick

Graph paper

Hand sanitizer

**Highlighters**

**Markers **

Organizer/planner

Paper clips

Pens/pencils

Pencil sharpener

Pocket dictionary

Pocket folders

Poster paper

**Public Library card**

**Ream of computer paper **

**Scissors**

Spiral notebook

**Stapler **

**Thesaurus**

Tissues

Courtney had already bought her backpack at the beginning of the summer, meaning that it was one thing she didn't have to look for now. She still had her flash drive and ring-binder from the previous year, and her markers and highlighters should still have been in perfect tact too. Plus she always had her Public Library card on her, the one she had gotten as a child none the less.

Her parents' printer always had paper in it, so Courtney could always use that. Her thesaurus should have still been in a good condition and so should her stapler and scissors from her sophomore year also. So those things could be crossed off the list already.

All the items Courtney had needed for individual subjects already been bought also; she had spared no costs when it came to her school work and had they all ordered in online. But she couldn't look completely snobby in school, so Courtney did have to buy regular things also.

It was a stressful process of trying to fight off a few other customers to get to what Courtney needed. There weren't even that many there, so she found herself having to lunge for a different item the same time as someone who had already tried to take something else from her also.

But there was always room for new shoppers in any store you went into. This one was no exception.

Courtney's tanned hand reached out, grabbing the last pack of fountain pens on the shelf. Of course, she couldn't possibly have been the only one to reach out and grab them.

"BACK OFF!" Courtney hissed, pulling the pack towards her, "I saw these first!"

The other person released, letting the pack fall into Courtney's hands neatly. She was quite happy with herself, until she turned to see who the other person was.

Duncan Evans.

Of course Courtney knew who Duncan Evans was. He was the school bad boy. The worst of the worst, and his only mission in life was to make Courtney's life as miserable as possible!

He was always around at school, sitting nearby and trying to distract her from her work. He would throw things at her, always got her in trouble when she got caught not paying attention and constantly wound her up to a point where the toy would break.

Why would a boy like Duncan be shopping for school supplies? Courtney was pretty sure you had to pay attention in school to actually need them and Duncan's attention seemed to always be on her, though she wasn't getting all the hints from him.

"Hey now, Princess." Duncan smirked, "You can have the pens if they mean that much to you." His hands were raised defensively, as if he was waving that white flag her way, which only raised more suspicion from within Courtney.

The brunette's slanted eyes glared deeply at him before she turned frantically and walked away. The last thing Courtney needed was Duncan.

"Where are you off to, Princess?" Duncan asked, catching up and walking beside her.

"The check out." Courtney rudely replied, hoping Duncan would get the idea that she wanted him to leave her side. Naturally, he didn't.

The two kept walking, side-by-side, down the aisle of the store. Courtney was pretending Duncan wasn't there, Duncan was just happy Courtney was letting him walk by her.

"You know-"

"Shut up!" Courtney hissed at Duncan. He smirked even more.

The check-out lady popped another bubble of gum, chewing with her mouth wide-open. It was annoying Courtney as much as Duncan was, she couldn't wait to get out of the store and home.

The young girl kept on popping bubbles, running all of Courtney's items over the scanner. The pissed off brunette tapped her fingers in rhythm to that stupid song that was playing in the background. Duncan just stood there, smirking his ass off as he leaned down on the counter.

"That'll be $5." The woman replied, not really giving a damn as she held out her badly manicured hand. Her face was orange from make-up and her hair was clearly not meant to be that color or that length without help.

Courtney dug in her pocket, handed over the cash and grabbed her plastic bag before rushing from the store. Duncan, much to her dismay, followed.

The brunette just wanted to dodge him at all costs. He was like a stalker to her; always there. He must have watched her twenty-four seven, always knowing what her next move is, where she was going to go next just so he could be there to.

It was a wonder that Courtney had managed to keep him at bay for the most part of the summer, but she had spent most of it in her back yard, hanging by the pool. Luckily Duncan didn't know where she lived.

"Talk to me, Princess." Duncan called after her, but Courtney kept her head down and her mind anywhere but there. "Come on, Court." Calling her by her real name wasn't going to help now. "COUTNEY!"

Duncan lunged out, pushing her out of the way and toppling on top of her. The driver hit the brakes, skidding as the wheel turned and they came to a sudden halt.

Courtney's eyes were wide, her breath short and her heart racing at an unbelievable speed, pushing up against her rib cage. She almost just died.

The driver didn't stop for long; quickly pulling away and driving off at a ridiculous speed once again. They had been on their phone, not concentrating on the road and clearly not seeing Courtney despite the still light evening.

The green-haired punk got to his feet first, holding his hand out to Courtney. She gladly took it, looking at Duncan in a new found light now.

"Y-You saved my life..." Courtney chocked, short on breath.

"I know." Duncan smiled at first, but it soon turned into a devilish smirk as always. "I guess this makes me your hero now, Princess."

Courtney balled her hand into a fist, impacting it upon Duncan's shoulder. He winced in pain, one of her rings had caught onto his skin through his t-shirt and it had hurt.

"Ouch, Princess..."

"You always ruin a perfectly decent moment, don't you?" Courtney told him, her teeth gritted as she punched him once again.

But then she stopped, a small smile appearing on her flawless and beautiful face. She couldn't stay mad at Duncan, at least not this time. She owed her life to him now.

The tanned teen got up on her tip-toes, gently pressing her lips to Duncan's cheek in an aid of thank you. Maybe not everything about the punk or even last minute shopping was that bad.

* * *

><p>AN: hehehe...

Happy Birthday to YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby!

I know your birthday was yesterday...Or even two days ago in your case...BUT! I have been working on this since Saturday and I do think that it is pretty long and at a pretty decent quality of my writing skills...Is that big headed? Yes...Yes it is...

Okay...I'm not gonna take credit for all of this...Momorulz suggested that I write a oneshot about Duncan and Courtney shopping for school supplies for my hundredth story...I didn't think it was that good to be honest...BUT! I sat down and I have been thinking about this idea for AGES! And I think I made it better in my head than what I originally thought of the idea...And since it was the only oneshot idea I have been thinking of...SURPRISE!

Happy, happy birthday!

Whoop! Whoop!

In celebration of birthdays, MINE IS IN FIVE DAYS! Whoop! Whoop!

Crap...TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT OFF ME!

Happy birthday, YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby!

I love you ever so very much and I hope you had an epically awesome birthday xD

jkbmnnnnnbnm

That translates to 'Happy Birthday' in cat...I told her what I was writing and she still insisted of trying to hit the keys and tell you herself...Silly thing can't read...

hehehe...

I've also grown to like Duncan saving Courtney's life recently...I don't know why...This is the second time he's saved her from being run over now...Tut, tut...hehehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

OMSG! I just got through a whole AN without saying LOL!

Oh well...Now I have...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
